Time Lost or Time Gained
by InuKago24
Summary: It has been five years since my return. A lot of things have happened.
1. Introduction

CHAPTER 1

Introduction

 _Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am in 9th grade. My family are shrine keepers of a very important historic shrine. On my 15th birthday, I was attacked by a demon in the hidden well at our shrine. There, I met a half-demon named InuYasha and he helped defeat the demon. Somehow, I am able to see the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls. But, I accidentally made the Jewel shatter into a gazillion pieces. Now, InuYasha and I are traveling the country in search of the Sacred Jewel Shards. On our journies, we have met with some very interesting people. Shippo, a very cute fox demon child who helps with his fox demon magic. Miroku, a lecherous monk with a hole in his palm that can suck anything in its path. Sango, the last of her Demon Slayer people, who were slaughtered by a demon named Naraku. Naraku, a terrible half-demon who resorts to trickery and lies. Jinenji, also a half-demon who has helped me with the Feudal Era's medicines and potions. And Koga, the Wolf demon tribe's fearless leader; he has two jewel shards in his legs to make him run very fast._

It has been five years since my return to the Feudal Era. A lot of things have happened. My return after three years, left me alone and confused. InuYasha was so surprised that he never even spoke to me for the first few nights. After that, it was silent questions asked and received around a small campfire. Uncertanty wavering in and out of Kaede's hut. Sometimes he'd get so frustrated that he'd leave without a second glance. Other times, especially when he was human, there'd be tender moments and the flutter of hearts. But, nothing done.

"Kagome?"

I looked at him startled, that'd been the first time he'd said something all morning, "Yes, InuYasha?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we take a walk?"

I smiled, "Sure."

We walked down to the Sacred Tree, where we always had our silent conversations. InuYasha sat like a puppy, golden eyes forward, "Kagome? Why did you come back?"

I bit my lip, a habit I'd been forming since my return, "I couldn't bear a world without you, InuYasha. I thought you'd realize that by now."

He nodded, but didn't say anything for a long while. "Kagome?"

I put my hand on his arm, "InuYasha, whatever it is, you can ask me. I won't run."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "I know you won't. Its just... Its hard for me to speak about this."

I looked at him puzzled, "About what?"

He sighed, "About how I feel about you."

My heart started thudding. "Kagome, I-I... Will you marry me?"

My heart came to a stop and then restarted at agonizing speed, "Marry you? I- Yes, I will!"

He smiled and hugged me, "I'm glad. Thank you, Kagome."


	2. Wedding Plans and Kagome's Secret

Chapter 2

Another beautiful sunrise over Kaede's village; Kagome was already dressed, eager to begin wedding preparations. Inuyasha grunted, sitting up halfway, leaning on his arm. He smiled slightly at the eagerness in Kagome. She flitted around the small hut, trying to figure out how to do everything. In her world, they would have a huge cake, a feast after the wedding, vows and kissing… in the Feudal Era… it's totally different. She sighed and looked at Inuyasha; he would have to wear a traditional wedding kimono. She chuckled as she imagined him without his Robe of the Fire Rat, his dog ears drooping slightly. She shook her head, he'd never agree to it, but it wouldn't hurt to ask him anyways. Outside with dear old Kaede, Rin and Kagome were helping her pick vegetables, herbs and fruits from the gardens. Inuyasha looked on from a tree branch.

"Kaede?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I am not familiar with the traditional wedding customs of this land. Would you mind explaining them to me?"

"Why of course! The two to be wed would sit in the traditional Japanese way. They would have a Shinto or Buddhist priest give the wedding ceremony speech. After the priest finishes speaking each person hands the other a cup of ceremonial oolong tea. After one drinks the tea, the process is repeated for the other. Then the two bow to each other and the priest declares them man and wife. After the marriage ceremony is completed the woman must merge her ancestor shrine with his ancestor shrine. To not do so is great dishonor but to do so is to bring prosperity to the household."

"What about the marriage kimonos? I'm not sure that… he would wear anything other than his red one."

Kaede glanced at Inuyasha, "Hm, I see your dilemma, child. Oh, before I forget; it is also mandatory that at that moment that the parents of the bride give their Yin-Yang pendants to the newlyweds."

Kagome gasped, "P-Parents?! I don't have parents in this era!"

Inuyasha heard the panic in her voice and jumped down, "Kagome, it will be okay. I think I might know of a couple that will help us."

"Are you going alone?"

"I was hoping you'd come with me, Kagome."

"Of course I'll come, Inuyasha."

"Good. We'll leave tomorrow morning, then."

Kaede smiled at the two, finally getting along again, she called Kagome back to her, "Don't forget to talk to him about the wedding kimono. If push comes to shove, you both can wear red."

Kagome laughed, "I'm sure that the outcome will be Inuyasha will win, but with my powers of persuasion then I'm sure something will be compromised."

Kaede smiled, "Are ye sure ye are up to going to a village?"

Kagome nodded, "I think I know which one he speaks of."

Inuyasha and Miroku were speaking at the top of the hill, "Are you sure you want to remove Kagome from this village? She considers this her home."

"Not removing per-se, but allowing her to have parents in this era so we can marry."

Miroku nodded, "I'm not a priest, but I would be honored to do the ceremony."

Inuyasha and Miroku shook hands, "Thank you, Miroku, I'll see you in three days from today."

They parted ways and Inuyasha got a sickly feeling in his stomach, something wasn't right. He shook off the feeling and met up with Kagome in the hut, exhausted after a hard day in the village, "Are you okay?"

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. Just tired," Kagome reassured him. He stared at her, but didn't question. Eventually, he turned to Kaede when she had fallen asleep.

"What is wrong with Kagome?"

"Nothing that I am aware of Inuyasha."

He sighed, "Something isn't right, Kaede. She tires too quickly."

She slowly sat down on the mat in the far corner, "Inuyasha, if I told you, you must keep her safe at all costs."

He got cocky, "I always keep her safe, Kaede."

She gave him a hard stare and he dropped his attitude, "What is wrong with her?"

She smiled, "Physically, she's fine. She just happens to be carrying an extra body."

He looked at her puzzled, and then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, "She's…."

Kaede cut him off, "Don't tell her I told you."

He smiled, "Your secret is safe with me. _Kagome, I will wait until you are ready to tell me._ "

The next day's trip took longer than expected, because of Kagome's body. Inuyasha carried her the rest of the way, they reached the village a little after dawn on the second day. He sighed and gently lowered her to the ground. He winced when he saw her swollen ankles and decided that it would be best to carry her into the village. He sighed again as he reached the house he was looking for, "Anyone awake?"

"Inuyasha! It's so good to see you!"

Inuyasha smiled, "It's good to see you, as well."

"Is that Kagome? The girl you've told us so much about?"

Inuyasha nodded, "It is. But she's getting some kind of sickness."

"Say no more, here, you can lay her here."

"Thank you," Inuyasha put her on the mat, kissed her forehead and walked outside with the older woman.

"Ever since you came into my life, I have been grateful for your guidance. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Inuyasha, I know why you have come and yes, we will be delighted to take Kagome in as our own daughter. I know you love her very much, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled, "Thank you, Kyomi."

Kyomi smiled, her slightly wrinkled face crinkled, "You have always been part of my family, Inuyasha. I am delighted to have her in our family too."

Inuyasha smiled and sat next to Kagome's sleeping body, "She's my life, Kyomi. If I lost her, I… I don't know if I could live on."

Kyomi nodded, "Your mother felt the same way about your father. When he passed on, it wasn't long before she too passed on, but you were about 4 years old; running away from demons and humans alike. I always welcomed you into my home, Inuyasha. You are, after all, my sister's son. Even if you are a half-demon. Your human side is more important to me than anything."

Inuyasha smiled softly, "Thank you, Kyomi. You're really the only person who truly liked me for who I was. Your faith in me is what made me strong as I got older."

Kagome moaned and her eyes slowly opened, Inuyasha's familiar face loomed above her, then a semi familiar face appeared, "I-I know you."

Kyomi smiled, "I would sure hope so, child. I am Kyomi; Inuyasha's mother's sister."

Kagome nodded, "This is the village that we met Miroku, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled, "Yes, I know. Kyomi raised me in secret after my mother passed on. She raised me in the ways of the human life. To know my demon side was only as strong as I wanted it to be, and my human side as strong as I wanted it to be. She taught me the ways of love and hate. To face my problems head on instead of running all the time," he looked at Kagome, "Then I met you, and my human and demon side didn't matter anymore. I was a half demon, but to you, you could've cared less if I was a black haired mortal. You loved me no matter what I look like." Kagome leaned up and he kissed her softly, "I found a monk to do the ceremony, and Kyomi has agreed to be a surrogate mother for you, Kagome."

"Kyomi? Where's your husband?"

She smiled with sadness in her eyes, "Hakatu died in the war, but I have his pendant."

Kagome gasped, "I'm so sorry, Kyomi. The Warring States Era has cost so many their lives."

"Yes, but you, child, at least are giving some hope for future generations."

Kagome blushed, "I-I haven't told Inuyasha yet."

She smiled, "I know, but I think he already knows, or has a general idea."

"Inuyasha! Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Kagome, what's up?"

"The wedding is in a few months, and I was wondering if you would wear the wedding kimono?"

"WHAT?! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that… that thing!"

She closed her eyes, "It's only for a few hours, Inuyasha, it's not like you would be wearing them the rest of your life!"

"Hah! As if _you_ could get _me_ to wear that," he said haughtily, folding his arms with his eyes closed.

"SIT!"

"Agh," he yelled as his face was planted in the dirt, "The hell was that for?!"

She stormed out as he finally dug his face out of the soil, "I'm going out. Don't follow me."


End file.
